


Nightmares and Cuddles

by EquusGirl0621



Series: I Have Feelings For Her [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight spoilers, idk - Freeform, ish?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl0621
Summary: Raphael and Isabelle take comfort in the other after having nightmares.





	Nightmares and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Again. I just wanted some soft and domestic Rizzy. This too has been up on my Tumblr for a bit but I've made some minor changes.

Isabelle woke to Raphael muttering unintelligibly, his features twisted as his eyes moved rapidly back and forth behind closed eyelids. Ever since the massacre, Raphael had been having trouble sleeping. Propping herself up on an elbow, she placed a hand on his shoulder and nudged him.  
“Raphael.” He woke with a start, his eyes wide. “It’s just a bad dream,” she whispered, pushing damp curls from his forehead as she felt the tension leave his body. He sighed heavily, reaching up to take her hand.  
“If only it were just a dream," he said, a frown creating a deep crease between his eyebrows.  
Isabelle lowered herself, resting her head in her hand as she pressed closer to his side. “What happened was a tragedy, but we’re all doing the best we can.”  
He pressed her hand against his chest, running his thumb across her knuckles. “It doesn’t feel like enough.”  
“I know.”  
With another sigh, Raphael rolled to his side and pulled Isabelle closer. Burying his face in the hollow of her neck, he wrapped an arm around her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair, careful not to pull on any knots. Softly, she began singing an old Spanish lullaby from her childhood. 

***

Raphael was ripped from a dream as Isabelle began thrashing in her sleep.  
Narrowly avoiding a fist to the face, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She cried out. “Max!”  
“Isabelle! Wake up!” Her eyes flew open, but she continued to struggle; he used his body weight to restrain her legs. “Isabelle, it’s me. Max is safe,” he said gently, trying to soothe as best he could. Finally, she seemed to become aware of her surroundings, her muscles uncoiling under him. He released her wrists and rolled off of her.  
“By the Angel…I’m sorry,” she muttered, her words muffled as she hid her face in her hands. Settling beside her, he pressed into her side and threw a leg over hers.  
He tugged gently on one of her arms. “Don’t apologize for your nightmares, _Isa_.” Relenting, Isabelle lowered her hands, peering up at him. With an ache he noticed the tears in her eyes. Reaching up, he stroked her cheek with his thumb as he cupped her cheek. “They’re beyond your control.”  
“They’re ridiculous,” she muttered darkly. She pulled away and shifted to her side with her back to him, hiding her face.  
“Not considering everything you’ve experienced.” He smoothed back her hair before resting his arm over her waist. Sighing deeply, she remained silent as she grabbed his hand and wrapped it in both of hers; holding his arm tightly to her chest. He pulled her tighter against his chest, murmuring soothing words into her hair.


End file.
